A Tragic Ending
by teetee3
Summary: Annabeth has to face the tragic truth...Percy's dead. How can she continue to live without the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Im still working on my other fanfictions too, don't worry, but I had to post this one, too! :D hope u like it!!! please review :)**

"Wait..." Annabeth sobbed, pressing her face into Percy's soft black hair. She cradled his head in her arms, and the pool of blood around him seeped through her jeans. The sticky liquid stuck to her legs, but she continued to sit on the ground, holding Percy. She pushed his hair away from his dimming eyes that no longer contained the brightness and liveliness that they usually held.

"I'm trying...to hang on," he gasped, his voice rattling and raspy. The tan of his skin was paling quickly, and the shine in his beautiful green eyes continued to slowly fade away.

"I...I love you. Percy, I've always loved you," she cried, "Hold on. Don't go. You can't." The world was closing in around her; the reason for her life was ending. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs, and her vision was being blocked by tears.

"I love you, too. I love you, Wise Girl. Annabeth, I've loved you since I met you...since you told me I drooled in my sleep," he smiled. She laughed but it was clogged up with tears and she let out a sob. She pressed his hand against her cheek. "I'll always love you. I..." his voice trailed off so he could take a long, shaky breath.

His skin tone drained drastically as he put all of his energy into heaving himself up. He pulled himself up until he was sitting in her lap and leaned against her for support. Blood dripped from his wounds, staining her clothes, but she didn't care. He leaned a hand against her cheek and slowly pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her stormy gray eyes and wiped away the flood of tears with his thumb. He pulled himself closer to her and leaned his forehead against hers. It began to rain; thunder rumbled loudly around us. Storm clouds rolled in, darkening the evening sky. Rain fell around them.

_Perfect time for a storm, Zeus, _Annabeth thought. But, she could somehow tell that it wasn't an angry storm; Zeus was actually sad...sad because of the falling hero.

Then, Percy's lips touched hers, and they began to kiss. She wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing him tightly. She was begging Hades not to take his life. Annabeth cried as they kissed, gasping for shaky breaths often and tears pouring from her eyes. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and kept his lips against hers. He was putting everything he had into that first and last kiss. He refused to break the kiss; refused to let her go. He clutched her and she held him until he went limp.

He was cold, and she couldn't feel his short, hot breaths anymore. She couldn't feel his heart beating under his chest; he was gone.

"_No!_" she screamed, cradling him against her. "Seaweed Brain," she cried out. "Percy. Don't go. I need you. Don't..." she broke out into sobs that shook whole body. Chiron trotted up behind her in the pouring sheet of rain. He approached more slowly when he saw the blood and the limp body laying in Annabeth's arms.

"Annabeth," Chiron whispered softly. He made it to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Chiron," she wept, "Percy's...dead." She hardly managed to get the words out. She couldn't believe that Percy was really gone. She had never felt so alone.

**Hey hope you loved it. Sorry that its sad lol please review; I want at least five before updating. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ^^ so I wrote this a while ago, just as a story and I decided to turn it into part of this fanfic :) like it didn't have any pjo characters but I decided to change it and make it a fanfic :D cuz I think it fits in with the story. So, spring breaks over so it will take longer to update more :( sorry… but read and review and hope u enjoy!! :D**

Annabeth's POV

Rain splattered against the windshield. It was a cold, dark, and – obviously – wet day in December. The car stopped.

I got out, pulling my jacket tighter around me. Well, it wasn't really mine…but it was now. It was a high school letterman jacket, with the name "_Percy Jackson_" printed across the back. I looked down at it and sighed, a tear rolling down my cheek, though it was impossible for anyone else to see because of the rain. It had felt like so long since the tragedy. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of his jacket; still salty like the sea.

Rain struck the pavement, ripples spreading out across the ground. I glanced up at the sky that matched my gray eyes and gloomy attitude. Zeus now always seemed to match my attitude. I shivered and buttoned the dark blue-and-gold jacket and brushed back a wet strand of blonde hair. I thought of how alone I was, how I cried myself to sleep every night. It had only been a month without Percy, but it felt like an eternity. I would mostly sit at home, unmoving, emotionless except for the overwhelming shock and sadness that would probably never leave. I _loved _him. And he was gone, forever. Hades had taken him from me…_Luke_ had taken him from me.

I was now crying tears of anger and sadness, until I shook the thoughts out of my head momentarily and looked back at the ground, at the rain, at the small ripples. Until I reached the door to the small restaurant I hadn't been to in a long time. To a restaurant that had become one of Percy's favorites.

The restaurant was filled with music, warmth, and smiling people. Everyone having a good time. I felt so out of place. I sighed and slumped into my usual booth…the one we had sat at so many times. It felt strange to be here. Like I had stepped back in time – only the most important part of it was missing. I could not grasp the fact that he was gone.

I missed him so much. I missed having him next to me. The warmth of his love and the bright sea green eyes that always shined. The strong voice and the beautiful smile. Everything. I missed _everything _about him. He was my life. And he had been forced away from me into the cold grip of death. I still couldn't believe that Percy was dead.

I had not been back to Camp since it happened. Not yet. It haunted me too much – I could hardly bear being this _close _to camp; the restaurant wasn't far. I could easily walk to Camp Half-Blood from here, and the thought made me shudder. Luke…Kronos…had destroyed the Camp. They were in the process of remaking it, and I was probably needed, but I couldn't go back. I would someday; soon maybe, it was the only thing left in my life. But right now, I couldn't. It would kill me, there would be no way for me to function, already being at the place we had spent so long together. And they understood. They all missed him, but I think I was affected most. We were in _love _and he was my whole _life._

I thought of all the memories, every single one in vivid detail. I broke down crying at the booth and rested my head against the table. _I love you, Percy, _I thought, _I love you._


End file.
